


Reminder

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels backs are very sensitive, even more so when they don't have their wings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

The first time that it happened, it was accidental, done more out of habit than intention—-the hunter had simply wanted something to grab hold of, so when he brought his hands up and let short fingernails dig into and scrape across the devils back, the resulting reaction came as a surprise to the both of them.

Neither one—human nor angel, had anticipated the way that the fallen angels body tensed and stilled above the hunter, or the sudden pained hiss that escaped his lips shortly after.

And afterwards _—although the hunter had tried to ask questions—_ neither of them spoke of what had happened.

The second time that it happened, it was a request, and while Dean was initially hesitant, he obliged, and this time when his fingertips grazed over the sensitive skin, the devil closed his eyes and leaned into the hunters touch, shuttering slightly at the contact and letting the sensation wash over him, along with a melancholy sense of nostalgia.

And perhaps it was odd, how the Morningstar seemed to savor the pain, but it reminded him, that once, he was an angel.


End file.
